A chuck for a tool is known from international patent application WO 2004/073910 A2. The chuck comprises a device for supplying a cooling and/or lubricating medium to a medium channel of a tool held in the chuck. Disposed in the chuck is a sleeve, which serves as a coupling for a supply line for the supply with cooling and/or lubricating medium, wherein a pipe element extends in the sleeve, an adjusting screw being disposed downstream of said pipe element. The adjusting screw can be adjusted in relation to the chuck in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the chuck and serves as a stop for a tool in order to adjust its clamped depth.
The pipe element is displaceable in the sleeve in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the chuck. It can be actuated via an adjusting tool on the side opposite the tool, the pipe element being fixedly connected to the adjusting screw.